um Futuro Distante e um Passado Próximo
by Kyattsuai
Summary: Há coisas que mudam, mas também existem sentimentos que permanecem.. pelo menos ate serem descobertos!


Este fic inicia-se nos tempos da Sailor V, ainda quando Mina estava em Londres. Mais exactamente, após a explosão que fez Minako saber do romance entre Katarina e Allan... Imaginei o resto...

Coloquei algumas novas personagens, que vêm abalar a vida pessoal e "profissional" de Minako. 

Divirtam-se!!

um Futuro Distante e Um Passado Próximo

**by KittyBlue**

_Nunca precisei mentir, os demónios eram cada vez mais fáceis de vencer e eu... apenas precisava de continuar a lutar. Que tem tudo isto a ver? Eu menti!_

_Ela precisava de mim, mas de mim como a guerreira. Eu precisava dela, como de uma amiga, ela era a minha "irmã" mais velha. Como podia mentir-lhe? Eu menti-lhe!_

_Ninguém precisa realmente de mim, ninguém gosta realmente de mim! Todos a adoram, todos lhe agradecem, quando serei eu a receber os louros? Eu faço tudo!_

_Ela apenas posa para as revistas e para os jornais, enquanto sou eu que dou o meu corpo a cada luta, é a mim que eles ferem, é a mim que aqueles demónios odeiam!_

_Ninguém gosta da Aino Minako, todos parecem indiferentes a jovem rapariga que sou... _

_Nem mesmo ela parece importar-se comigo, a rapariga de 17 anos. Perdida em Londres, sozinha por circunstância nunca realmente por escolha. Eu, Mina, acreditava nela._

_Mas ela sempre viu em mim a guerreira, sempre se serviu de mim como Sailor V! Nunca se importou realmente comigo, nunca entendeu!_

_Ela parece nunca entender!! Eu preciso de deixar de ser a ajudante e passar a ser a heroina..._

_Por inveja? Por egoísmo talvez, não... Apenas por ser realista. Tenho de acabar com estes demónios, o mais depressa possível, pois eu preciso afastar-me! Tenho de me afastar dela... e dele...* _

**+ + +**

Mina estava sentada numa fonte, era um dos jardins mais bonitos da cidade, nem mesmo o trânsito e o mau tempo podiam esconder aquela beleza. Estava farta daquele ambiente. Se precisava sair dali? Desesperadamente!

- Mina! Finalmente! Precisava ter a certeza que estavas bem! – Katarina aproximou-se e abraçou a rapariga.

- Fiquei tão preocupada.. depois da explosão.. não te vi mais... pensei que... que tinhas morrido! 

- Estou bem. – Mina respondeu sem olhar para Katarina.

Katarina acalmou-se e ficou a observa-la. Estava bem, pelo menos fisicamente... mas havia alguma coisa, ela escondia alguma coisa.. será...

_Será que ela viu? Ela não pode ter visto!_

- Que se passa, Mina? – Mina olhou para Katarina, apetecia-lhe gritar, chorar e principalmente matar!

- Eu... logo que acabe a minha missão, vou-me embora de Inglaterra! 

Minako levantou e foi-se embora a correr, sem deixar uma única chance de Katarina tentar falar com ela e fazê-la desistir dessa ideia.

Mina estava já bem longe. Começou a andar mais devagar. Quase se podia chamar àquilo um passeio.. Ela parou num café perto da sua casa. Se Katarina quisesse falar com ela apareceria em breve, mas por agora estava apenas inacessível, queria apenas comer qualquer coisa e terminar a sua missão.

- Oi Mina! – uma voz chamou atenção de Mina, era Hikaru, a sua melhor amiga, a sua companheira de sempre.

- Hikaru! Senta-te. Queres alguma coisa?

- Disseram na televisão que tinhas morrido! Quase tive um ataque cardíaco, quando ouvi!

- Eu estou bem... não foi nada... tenho de falar contigo sobre uma coisa... bem... eu vou-me embora.

Hikaru ficou calada tentava pensar no que dizer mas nada parecia adequado, queria tentar impedir que Mina se fosse embora, precisava de o fazer isso, nunca conseguiria ficar sem ela, mas não sabia por onde começar...

- Antes demais, porquê? 

- Oh Hikaru... foi tudo tão de repente... quero apenas começar do zero e esquecer tudo!

- Mesmo eu? Eu sempre pensei que a nossa amizade estivesse acima de tudo...

- E está! Eu adoro-te, és a única pessoa que nunca me decepcionou, sinto que só posso contar contigo...

- E a Katarina? ... e o Allan?

- É precisamente por eles que quero partir.

Mina levantou-se, ficou algum tempo a olhar para Hikaru. Sabia que estava a ser injusta ao abandonar Hikaru, sempre tinha contado com ela para tudo, tanto que era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia da sua identidade secreta mas agora não podia fazer nada. Aquele lugar estava a asfixia-la, ela precisava de se afastar e de começar uma nova vida. Iria ser hoje, tudo acabaria hoje! Não ia perder mais tempo!

**+ + +**

Mina olhou em redor certificando-se que estava sozinha e finalmente gritou bem alto a sua frase de transformação:

- Moon Power Make-Up!

Seria agora…. Tudo acabaria dentro de momentos!

Sailor V lutava contra monstros atrás de monstros, nunca esperando o próximo apenas andando e destruindo aquele que estava mais perto. Aos poucos ela percebia que aquilo estava longe de acabar mas isso apenas significava que ela teria muito para fazer, não ia de desistir.

- Crescent Slender Beam!

- Crescent Shower!

Ela ia espalhando ataques, esperando apenas que os demónios fossem caindo e desaparecendo. Finalmente desapareceram todos. Ela estava na entrada do esconderijo do seu inimigo.

Com o seu raio fulminou a porta e tudo o que estava perto dela. Entrou e encarou aquele que parecia ser o mestre. Sem querer sequer saber quem era ou o porquê apenas avançou para cima dele, exterminando pelo caminho os monstros que tentavam ainda proteger aquele ser que consideravam seu rei ou algo do tipo.

- Agora vais desaparecer! – disse ele mandando-lhe uma bola de energia negra

Sailor V olhou para trás, estava distraída a lutar contra um demónio quando os seus sentidos a fizeram voltar-se para enfrentar aquilo que deveria ser o seu fim...

- Estou morta... isto é de certa forma bom... quer dizer que já não vou ter de abandonar ninguém...

Algum tempo depois ela abriu os olhos e fixou-os nos olhos verdes de alguém. Ela estava no colo de alguém. Os seus olhos percorreram o rosto da pessoa tentando reconhecer, mas apenas conseguiam fixar aqueles lindos olhos. Acabou desmaiando, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela sua face.

***§*§***

Mina acordou aterrorizada. Tinha tido de novo aquele pesadelo. Levantou-se e foi até à janela. Tocou a cortina afastando-a e olhou para a rua. Ficou mais aliviada ao constatar onde estava. Estava no Japão, tinha chegado fazia mais ou menos 2 meses e já tinha se juntado às outras guerreiras.

- Mina... 

A loira voltou-se para o gato branco que estava perto dela. Pegou-o ao colo e foi de novo para a cama. Sentou-se fazendo festas ao gato, mas ainda muito distraída. 

Ficava sempre assim quando tinha aquele estranho sonho. Sabia que era verdade, que tinha acontecido, mas de uma maneira diferente. Não tinha chegado a ver aquela pessoa que a tinha salvo. Tinha acordado no dia seguinte no hospital com a Hikaru e a Katarina ao lado. 

Sorriu mais para parecer bem do que outra coisa.

- Outra vez, Mina? – perguntou Artemis preocupado.

- Sim... eu não entendo... porquê agora? Já não tinha este sonho há muito tempo... há mesmo muito tempo...

- Achas que quer dizer alguma coisa?

Mina olhou para Artemis e tentou sorrir mas o esperado sorriso não saiu. Ela ficou apenas a olhar para o vazio durante algum tempo.

- Tenho a impressão que tudo aconteceu, mas não me lembro.

- Acho que se calhar é o teu inconsciente a mostrar-te o que realmente aconteceu.

- Talvez.

Mina deitou-se e Artemis ficou algum tempo ainda a olhar para ela, até ter a certeza que ela dormia ai adormecendo também.

**+ + +**

Durante a manhã Mina tinha andado muito distraída, não fazia nada de jeito. Parecia a maluca da Serena. Devia ter caído em todos os buracos que existiam naquela cidade. Entrou finalmente no Crown Center e dirigiu-se imediatamente para uma máquina qualquer, já que queria mesmo era distrair-se.

Serena entrou um pouco depois dela e ao ver a amiga sozinha decide ir fazer-lhe companhia.

- Então, Mina? Tudo bem?

- Claro... – respondeu Mina sem na realidade sequer perceber com quem falava.

- Estás a jogar bem! Podemos depois ir comer um gelado, que achas?

- Tanto faz...

- Mas... Mina...

Serena coloca a mão à frente do rosto de Mina e ai percebe que a amiga parecia um zombie. Mina movia-se de um lado para o outro para tentar ver o jogo, sem dar a mínima importância para Serena. 

Serena afastou-se e foi até ao balcão onde estava Andrew.

- Que tem ela? – perguntou ele.

- Ia perguntar-te a mesma coisa! Desde quando ela está ali?

- Desde que chegou... – ele olhou para o relógio. – Mais ou menos 1 hora. Achas que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?

Serena afastou-se para a saída sem respondeu ao amigo. Sabia que Artemis poderia ajudar, de certeza que sabia o que se passava com Mina.

Quando Serena saiu, um rapaz aproximou-se de Andrew. Ficou algum tempo em frente ao rapaz apenas a olhar para Mina. Ele parecia hipnotizado, já que não tirava os olhos da rapariga.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Andrew. – És novo por aqui?

- Sou. – o rapaz voltou-se fixando os seus olhos em Andrew – Conheces? – Ele perguntou apontando para Mina.

- Sim, porquê?

- Por nada. Ela vem cá muito?

- Sim. Porquê?

- Curiosidade... xau.

O rapaz afastou-se, sentando-se no último banco e encostou-se ao balcão. Andrew ficou ainda a observar o rapaz. Estava achar aquele rapaz muito estranho e não estava a gostar da maneira como olhava para Mina. Desconfiado, aproximou-se da rapariga para a avisar do estranho que não tirava os olhos dela, mas ela ainda estava distraída demais para lhe ligar.

**+ + +**

Finalmente chegou a ajuda, que Serena tinha conseguido juntar... Rei, Ami, Makoto e dois gatos com uma lua crescente na testa. Todos se aproximaram de Mina, sob o olhar atento do estranho rapaz.

- Mina! – chamou Serena.

- Ela está assim desde que veio para aqui, achas que é grave, Ami? – perguntou Serena.

- Porque heide eu saber? – respondeu a rapariga de cabelos azuis.

- Não queres ser médica? De certeza que vais enfrentar muitos casos destes! – explicou Serena, o seu ponto de vista.

- Mas...

- Ela vai ficar bem. – disse Artemis aproximando-se da sua protegida.

As raparigas olharam para ele. 

- Ás vezes ela relembra o passado... e isso afecta-a de uma forma muito estranha... – de certa forma mentiu, mas não tinha outra forma de explicar as coisas a Serena e às outras Sailors.

- Deixem-na, ela estará bem amanhã..... eu espero...

Serena ainda teve alguma dificuldade em deixar Mina assim ali sozinha, mas todas acharam que já que Artemis conhecia o problema de Mina, talvez fosse melhor que ele a tentasse ajudar.

O estranho rapaz percebeu o gato a falar e riu-se. Saindo em seguida do Crown Center.

Mina nesse momento despertou como se de um sonho. Ela afastou Artemis da sua frente e observou com alguma desconfiança o rapaz que saía.

**+ + +**

Algumas horas depois Mina estava parada em frente a uma casa. Tinha achado muito estranho aquilo que tinha sentido. Os seus sentidos alertaram-na para aquele rapaz. Não tinha sentido uma presença maligna, nem nada que a fizesse ter medo de estar ali, mas sentia que algo estava para acontecer.

Bateu à porta mas ninguém abriu, ela ficou algum tempo analisando a casa. Movimentou-se até uma janela e tentou espreitar o interior. 

De repente do nada, alguém a atacou, era um demónio estranho mas que tinha força suficiente para dar alguns problemas a Mina. A rapariga ficou algum tempo a tentar escapar dos golpes do demónio, mas acabava sempre por ser atingida. Finalmente, ela decide transformar-se.

- Venus Star Power, Make-Up!

Agora era a Sailor Venus e de certeza que este demónio ia arrepender-se de a ter atacado pelas costas.

O combate foi difícil mas quando Venus apanhou o inimigo desprevenido, destruiu-o com o seu _Crescent Beam_. O demónio fez-se em cinzas e acabou por desaparecer. 

A Sailor Venus olhou para o local onde as cinzas estavam antes de desaparecer. Era tudo muito estranho e ela estava cada vez mais desconfiada. Agora tinha a certeza que alguma coisa se passava e que aquele rapaz era a chave para tudo. A porta abriu-se subitamente.

- Será que isto é um convite? – sussurrou Venus.

Ela entrou ainda que contrariada, lembrou-se antes de enviar um sinal às outras Sailors. Não sabia o que ia encontrar ali e o melhor era tomar precauções e não se meter sozinha naquilo. Mal entrou a porta fechou-se.

Ele reparou numas escadas que deviam levar a uma cave, desceu por elas sempre atenta a todos os movimentos e ruídos que lhe parecessem suspeitos.

- Uma intrusa?! Como descobriste este lugar? – uma voz fez com que Venus se colocasse em posição de defesa.

- Achas que me consegues parar? Eu vou conquistar este planeta e não vais impedir-me, Sailor!

Demónios rodearam a Sailor Venus. Ela tentava resistir mas eram demais para conseguir vencer. Mas não ia desistir assim tão facilmente. Não ia entregar-se.

- Crescent Beam Shower!

Os feixes de luz rodearam o lugar e os demónios iam desaparecendo e aos poucos Venus avançava para descobrir quem era aquele que queria conquistar o planeta Terra.

Ao aproximar-se percebeu que nunca tinha visto aquele ser antes. Parecia um humano, mas a pele era num tom verde, tinha uns olhos grandes pretos e estava apenas coberto por um manto negro. Venus percebia que tinha alguns poderes e talvez até fosse forte demais para ela o derrotar sozinha, mas não seria difícil de derrotar pelas 5 Sailors juntas.

- Eu estou à espera do meu grupo de apoio... e tu? Pronto para morrer?

Venus fez o gesto que costumava fazer para libertar o seu raio fulminante. O ser tremeu e com um gesto fez com que mais demónios aparecessem. Venus estava distraída e por isso apenas sentiu as pancadas fortes nas suas costas. Caiu no chão de joelhos, com alguma dificuldade em respirar. 

- Agora quem está pronto para morrer?! – o monstro falava num tom sarcástico.

Venus levantou-se e fez frente ao ser que comandava aqueles seres. 

- Crescent Beam!

O raio acertou em cheio o ser supremo. Ele levantou-se ainda sem mostrar sinais de qualquer fraqueza, aproximando-se de Venus. Os demónios agarraram-na colocando-a em pé e de frente para aquele ser.

- Isso não ajudou nada... Vou ter de te torturar para me dizeres como descobriste este lugar-

- Eu nunca direi nada! Vais morrer... se eu fosse tu...

Ele bateu no rosto da Sailor, deixando uma marca. Ela olhou para ele furiosa, agora ele não escaparia da sua fúria.

Ela baixou-se causando alguma surpresa naqueles que a prendiam, deu alguns pontapés acompanhados por murros e quando se viu livre olhou para o ser que tinha tido a ousadia de lhe tocar.

- Eu sou a Guerreira da Beleza e do Amor! Nunca te vou perdoar por me teres tocado! Em nome do meu planeta guardião, Vénus... vais morrer!

Ela olhou para ele, um olhar mortífero, que fez com que o seu adversário tenta-se afastar-se um bocado daquela guerreira.

- Venus love me chain!

A corrente prendou o ser horrendo e presumido, que tinha o objectivo de dominar o mundo. Ela aproximou-se e deu-lhe um murro bem no meio da cara. Seguido de um pontapé. Ele olhava para ela assustado.

A própria Sailor estava confusa e perplexa com aquilo que sentia. Nunca tinha sentido tanto ódio de ninguém...

- Alguma coisa a dizer antes de morrer?

- Eu heide voltar e dessa vez... – ele calou-se e riu-se.

Venus sentiu um poder descomunal vindo de trás de si. Voltou-se rapidamente e viu um demónio enorme, tinha uma aparência grotesca, a pele era castanha e os seus olhos eram tão vermelhos como sangue. Ele estava fixo nela... Ela respondeu-lhe também fixando-se nele, ele mostravam rugia e na sua boca caninos despontavam, ele pretendia ter um petisco em breve. 

- Yamikage! destrói esta dita guerreira! – disse o ser que há pouco tempo estava no chão, mas que agora levantava-se com a ajuda de outros demónios e rumava para a saída.

O outro demónio ainda fixava Venus e aquela ordem fez apenas com que a guerreira sentisse o poder do outro aumentar ainda mais. Ela estremeceu e colocou-se em posição de defesa, mas isso não lhe valeu de muito.

O demónio lançou-lhe uma corrente de vento, que a atirou direita para um parede. Ela deu um grito ao chocar com a parede e tentou levantar-se, mas o demónio já estava outra vez a preparar um ataque. Venus apenas teve tempo de se mover para o lado. Ela olhou assustada para a parede onde estava antes... agora apenas um buraco enorme...

Um barulho chamou-lhe atenção, assim como ao monstro. Ambos olharam para trás e viram o dirigente daqueles demónios todos a rolar pela escada. Em seguida rolaram outros demónios. Ela sorriu, só podiam ser as outras Sailors. O monstro não perdeu muito tempo a tentar imaginar o que se passava, nem quem vinha ali. Agarrou Venus pelo pescoço e ergueu-a. Ela teve tempo de toca-lo com o seu dedo e soltar o seu raio fulminante.

O demónio soltou-a naquele instante, mas a raiva aumentou e logo estava novamente a aproximar-se da guerreira. Ela teve tempo de fugir e pisando demónios e tudo o mais começou a subir as escadas. 

Quando estava quase no cimo das escadas, sentiu que alguém ia bater-lhe, ela colocou as mãos à frente da cara para tentar pelo menos que aquilo provocasse pouco dano. Mas o golpe não veio.

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e ao perceber movimento atrás de si voltou-se vendo que o monstro enorme estava a subir as escadas atrás dela. Ela subiu um degrau, parando ao chocar com alguém, olhando em frente viu um rapaz bem à frente dela, a coisa que lhe chamou mais atenção foram os expressivos olhos verdes dele.

- Tu... – disse ela sem na realidade ter a certeza de quem ele era.

Ela avançou sobre ela, com o punho preparado para bater-lhe e ela arregalou os olhos, esperando por algo, mas apenas sentiu o braço do rapaz a passar por ela. O monstro que estava antes dela, agora rolava pelas escadas. 

Ela olhou de novo para o rapaz, estavam bem mais perto do que antes. 

- Acho que tens aqui mais que fazer... acabamos com eles de vez? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa muda. Ele voltou-lhe costas e começou a atacar alguns demónios que estavam ali. 

Ela ficou ainda algum tempo a observar o rapaz a lutar. Ele tinha um estilo muito próprio de lutar, usava apenas os punhos e com alguns pontapés de vez em quando afastava os demónios, que começavam a desaparecer. 

Venus voltou-se para as escadas à procura do monstro que antes a tentava matar e do dirigente daquele grupo enorme de inimigos, mas a cave estava vazia. Ela subiu as escadas que lhe faltava e colocou-se ao lado do rapaz, com alguns pontapés afastou-os o suficiente para que eles ficassem todos juntos e um pouco longe deles.

- Crescent Beam Shower!

Os raios fizeram o que restava do bando desaparecer. Tal como o primeiro que ela tinha destruído, eles ficaram em cinzas e depois desapareceram. Venus suspirou aliviada. Aquilo ainda não tinha acabado mas pelo menos por agora tinha algum descanso. Olhou para o seu parceiro de luta, será que podia chamar-se aquilo?!

- Quem és tu? – ela fixou-se nos olhos verdes tentando lembrar-se de algo.

- Não te lembras mesmo?! – ele estava sério, parecia indignado por ela não se lembrar.

Ela lembrou-se que ele era o rapaz que tinha visto sair do Crown Center.

- Foste tu que me trouxeste até aqui! Eu segui-te... que raios fazias aqui? 

- Nada. Quis trazer-te porque queria que te revelasses... Minako...

Ela ficou espantada. Como ele sabia o nome dela?

- Pergunto apenas mais uma vez e espero que seja a última... Quem és tu?

- Podes tratar-me por... o teu salvador... – ele riu-se.

- Muito engraçado... – ela fez cara de má. – Diz-me quem és tu e como sabes o meu nome?

As outras Sailors escolheram esse momento para chegarem ao local. Elas entraram e ficaram à entrada a ouvir os dois a falar. Também verificaram o lugar e perceberam pelos estragos que tinha havido ali uma grande luta.

- Vais ter de te lembrar de mim! Eu não te digo!

- Mas... foste tu que me salvaste em Londres?

Ele sorriu. 

- Talvez.

- Foste tu... eu nunca esqueci os teus olhos... – ela corou naquele momento.

Ele ficou sério, não tinha entendido bem aquilo. Riu-se ao lembrar-se do dia em que a tinha visto pela primeira vez. 

_Já sabia da existência da Sailor V, mas achava que era apenas uma rapariguinha armada em adulta, que queria fama e reconhecimento. Quando soube da explosão não ligou muito, se ela morresse, realmente não ia mudar nada.. pelo menos para ele._

_Mais tarde soube onde era a base de operações da gang que andava a atormentar Londres. Desde os cidadãos, até à própria policia, ninguém tinha coragem para os enfrentar. _

_Acabou por decidir que seria ele a travar aqueles que andavam a "poluir" a cidade. Quando entrou, percebeu alguns sinais de luta e mais à frente viu a tal Sailor V a lutar contra uma carrada de demónios. _

_Naquele momento ficou enfeitiçado. Percebeu nesse momento que ela não era apenas uma rapariguinha armada em salvadora, ela lutava porque tinha esse dever, tinha um dom para a luta... tal como ele..._

_Ficou a observar a luta sem interferir, mas quando viu que aqueles demónios usavam todo o tipo de truques para ganhar incluindo atacar pelas costas, ficou enraivecido. Saltou degolando todos com a sua katana sem perder muito tempo._

_Ao aproximar-se dela colocou a cabeça dela no seu colo e tentou acordá-la. Ela parecia meia inconsciente, mas ainda se mexia e os seus olhos fixaram-se nele. Foi um momento único para ele... nunca tinha se sentido tão bem por estar perto de alguém... quando ela desmaiou novamente, pegou-a ao colo e levou-a para um hospital..._

_No dia seguinte soube que ela tinha desaparecido de Inglaterra. Com algumas pesquisas, percebeu que ela colaborava muito com a policia, especialmente com uma agente chamada Katarina. Falou com ela e apenas ela apenas o informou que a Sailor V tinha abandonado o pais depois de eliminar a pessoa que comandava o crime de Londres._

_Apesar de estar tudo em paz, não conseguiu ficar muito tempo ali. Procurou todo o tipo de informações que pudessem o levar a ela e acabou ali... no Japão..._

- Foste tu. Eu lembro-me dos teus olhos, foi a única coisa que consegui recordar da pessoa que me salvou.

- Talvez.

- Diz sim ou não! – gritou Venus irritada.

- Sim.

- Sim... sim o quê? 

Ele riu-se. – Sim fui eu que te salvei.

Ela baixou o rosto e percebeu as sombras na porta. Olhou para as outras Sailors.

- Chegaram tarde... tiveram a fazer o que?

Sailor Moon começou a tagarelar a tentar desculpar-se por não ter vindo antes, mas Mars fez com que se calasse. Mercury estava a analisar o local tentando arranjar mais dados sobre os inimigos. Jupiter estava calada a olhar para o estranho.

- Este é o.... – ela calou-se.

- Greg.

Ela olhou para ele e não disse nada. Mars calou-se e Sailor Moon fez o mesmo. Até Mercury ficou quieta a olhar para ele. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Podiam apresentar-se, mas não sabiam se ele era realmente um amigo.

Mina reverteu a sua transformação.

- Já sabes quem eu sou.. Minako ou Sailor Venus...

- Então Venus… pensei que fosses adoptar o titulo de Sailor V para sempre…

Ela sorriu mas não respondeu.

- Aquela maluca ali, é a Sailor Moon ou Serena. – Serena reverteu a sua transformação.

- Ami ou Sailor Mercury. – Ami reverteu a sua transformação e as restantes fizeram o mesmo.

- Makoto ou Sailor Jupiter. – Makoto acenou com a mão, cumprimentando-o.

- Rei ou Sailor Mars.

Ninguém disse nada. Ele olhou cada uma das 5 Sailors, tentando decorar os seus nomes originais, pois sabia muito bem quem eram as Sailors, tinha informações suficientes para fazer um banco de dados, que ele por acaso tinha feito, mas o seu olhar fixava-se principalmente em Mina. Não entendia o que a tinha feito deixar Inglaterra. Voltou o seu olhar para Serena, e depois percorreu o rosto de cada uma das Sailors.

_Será mesmo por causa delas? _reflectiu ele, deixando Mina perceber a curiosidade dele.

As cinco separaram-se deixando Mina sozinha com Greg. 

Ela olhava mais atentamente para ele, tinha-a salvo em Londres e só tinha conseguido recordar-se daqueles olhos... aqueles olhos verdes, que a tinham atormentado durante tanto tempo... agora que reparava mais nele, até que podia dizer que ele era atraente... Tinha cabelos ruivos curtos e um corpo bastante bem definido, talvez devido a anos de pratica de alguma arte marcial ou apenas por desporto... quem sabe..

Mina fixou os olhos dele, tinha sonhado tantas vezes com eles e agora não conseguia acreditar que estava frente a frente com o dono daquele par de olhos, que lhe traziam à memória tanta coisa.

- Em que pensas? – perguntou ela para tentar quebrar o gelo.

- Em tudo o que aconteceu, desde aquele dia que te salvei. – ela ficou séria e a olhá-lo ainda mais fixamente.

- Porque deixaste Londres? – ele foi directo e isso fê-la rir.

- Porque estás aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Respondo de me responderes à minha pergunta.

Mina sentou-se nos degraus da entrada da casa e ele sentou-se ao lado dela. 

- Não consegui aguentar a pressão... – ela percebeu que ele não tinha entendido... natural... – Eu trabalhava para a policia, e durante anos o fiz sem pedir nada em troca, mas cansei-me... – ela baixou a cabeça triste.

- Arrependeste de ter vindo embora? – ele tentou mudar de conversa, mas acabava sempre por lhe vir à cabeça aquele facto... ela ter partido...

- Tantas perguntas!! Isto não é uma entrevista ou é?

Ele riu-se. – Apenas tenho muitas curiosidades... 

- Ok... nunca me arrependi de ter deixado tudo para trás... apenas tenho saudades de uma grande amiga que deixei. Além disso... acho que até gosto da diferença de ambiente. 

- Não acredito que tenhas deixado aquilo tudo, apenas por pressão... – ele confessou, pensativo. – Havia alguém... alguém que te magoou e te fez querer fugir... – ela olhou para ele curiosa. 

_Como ele sabes?_

- Serias capaz de voltar, agora?

- Não. Tenho uma vida aqui... agora, este é o meu lar... se lhe posso chamar isso... Neste momento eu sou a Sailor Venus.... a Sailor V morreu...

Mina levantou-se e ficou de costas para ele olhando o movimento da rua. Os carros que passavam. As pessoas que passeavam. Tudo o que lhe chamasse atenção.

- Esse alguém magoou-te assim tanto, para desprezares o sitio onde viveste durante tanto tempo?

Minako voltou-se encarando-o, queria dizer que não... que não tinha havido ninguém, mas os seus olhos mentiriam... Ela sentia-se estranha frente a Greg, parecia que ele conseguia ler a sua mente, invadir os seus pensamentos.

- Acho que apenas não quero mais voltar... 

- Então sempre é verdade! Tu não vieste à procura das outras Sailors, apenas fugiste de algo ou alguém! – ele levantou-se aproximando-se cada vez mais dela.

- Porque achas isso?

- Disseram... em revistas e mesmo na televisão... que a Sailor V tinha vindo para o Japão para se juntar às outras Sailors, mas eu sempre suspeitei que havia algo mais...

- És inteligente, não?!

- Apenas interessado... 

- Interessado na minha vida? Porquê?

- Tudo o que se relaciona contigo...interessa-me...

- Pois claro! Acho que és um repórter ou algo do tipo! Queres uma entrevista exclusiva? Agora que sabes o nome das Sailors todas!! Sou mesmo estúpida!

Greg aproximou-se e agarrou Mina, puxou-a mais para si e beijou-a. 

Quando Mina sentiu os seus lábios a tocarem os de Greg, ficou sem reacção... tudo parecia de repente um sonho, um doce sonho, mas que... magoava... Quem era ele? O que queria dela? Essas perguntas não saiam da cabeça de Mina e não iam sair enquanto não as esclarecesse.

Mina afastou Greg agressivamente. Ele ficou um bocado surpreendido, mas não reagiu de maneira nenhuma, apenas deixou que ela se acalma-se e mesmo quando ela se afastou, ele não fez nada.

***§*§***

Tinha passado mais ou menos duas semanas desde aquele encontro. Mina andava pela rua distraída, parava em frente a algumas vitrines para ver o seu conteúdo e suspirar. Parou em frente a uma joalharia e reparou num anel...

Entrou rapidamente na loja e pediu a uma empregada para lhe dizer algumas coisas sobre a peça. Acabou por confirmar as suas suspeitas. Era feito de uma pedra preciosa chamada Topaz, aquele anel era uma exclusividade daquela loja, já que a pessoa que o tinha feito tinha falecido há muitos anos. Mina olhou mais de perto o anel, simplesmente adorando-o, admirava cada brilho e ainda por cima.. o que lhe tinha chamado atenção no anel, sem ser a pedra de que era feito, tinha sido o símbolo que estava cravado na pedra, era o seu símbolo como Sailor Venus. Ficou a olhar para ele algum tempo e finalmente ganhou coragem para perguntar o preço...

**+ + +**

Mina andava pela rua triste. A sua alegria tinha acabado quando a mulher lhe tinha dito o preço do anel, além de Mina ter quase tido um ataque cardíaco, deu um grito que além de assustar clientes fez com que a expulsassem da loja...

- Que foi, Mina? – Darien parou a olhar para ela preocupado.

- Oi, Darien! – ela suspirou. – Eu estou a passear...

- Que te aconteceu? Estás bem?

Mina sorriu e continuou o seu caminho. 

A rapariga andou algum tempo até começar a sentir-se estranha. Parou no meio da rua e olhou em redor, procurando por alguma coisa. Ela tinha a certeza que estava a ser observada...

Ao não ver ninguém decidiu sentar-se num sitio qualquer e descansar. Veio por momentos à sua cabeça Greg, havia algo de extraordinário no rapaz e sempre que o via o seu coração parecia acelerar... ainda tinha na sua mente a sensação de ser beijada por ele, ainda tinha na sua memória o sabor dos seus lábios...

- Mina! – Makoto parou a olhar para ela cansada, sentou-se ao lado da loira e tentar recuperar o fôlego e finalmente sorriu. – Que achas de irmos até ao centro comercial, hoje é dia de saldos..

Mina olhou seriamente para Makoto e depois acenou com a cabeça num sim mudo.

**+ + +**

As duas tinham dado inúmeras voltas ao centro, tinham comprado algumas coisas, mas Mina ainda não se tinha esquecido daquele anel fantástico, seria impossível esquecer...

- Estás bem, Mina? Queres falar sobre alguma coisa? – perguntou Makoto rindo.

- Eu? Falar sobre o quê??

- Talvez sobre aquele rapaz lindo... 

- Qual rapaz lindo?!!

- Aquele do outro dia, que te salvou.

- Ah!

- Então?

Mina olhou para ela sem perceber.

- Então o quê? Nunca mais o voltei a ver.

- Claro, faz de conta que acredito... – Makoto virou o rosto para o lado e correu para uma loja.

Mina aproximou-se e quando ia a perguntar o que ela queria dizer a amiga puxou-a para dentro de outra loja de acessórios. 

Mina estava cansada e ainda por cima chateada. Depois daquela loja, tinham entrado em mais umas cinco, mas Makoto corria e nunca parava quieta. 

- Mako! Eu vou comprar um sumo, encontramo-nos aqui depois. – dizendo isso afastou-se.

Makoto olhou para ela a pensar se tinha dito ou feito alguma coisa, mas logo se deixou levar para outra loja, indo a correr entrar e apreciar cada objecto. Makoto olhou de relance para trás e viu o rapaz de que tinha falado à pouco com Mina, percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para alguma coisa. Tinha a intenção de se aproximar para saber o que era, mas quando saiu da loja ele tinha desaparecido.

**+ + +**

Mina estava numa das mesas do fundo do café. Tinha pedido um batido e um bolo. Não era bom andar todo o dia sem comer e já que tinha uns minutos de folga de Makoto, ia aproveitar...

- Posso fazer-te companhia? – Mina ergueu o rosto e fitou Greg.

- Posso?? – perguntou ele novamente, dando um pequeno sorriso. 

- Cl-claro... – Mina desviou o seu olhar para o lado oposto e tentou nem olhar para ele.

A empregada aproximou-se com aquilo que Mina tinha pedido, deixou as coisas na mesa e olhou para Greg piscando-lhe o olho. Ele pareceu indiferente mas isso não aconteceu com Mina.

- Olha agora!!! – gritou Mina mas logo calou-se ao perceber o sorriso de Greg.

Mina ficou séria durante alguns minutos, sem saber o que dizer. Sorriu de forma sarcástica... 

_Queres brincar, então tenta lá fugir desta?_ pensou ela sorrindo.

- Vais passar o dia todo a seguir-me? – Greg engasgou-se com o sumo que bebia, tinha-o pedido pouco depois à empregada.

- Eu?!?! – perguntou ele com um ar e numa voz inocente.

- De certeza que eu não me ando a seguir a mim mesma. – ela bebeu um gole do batido sem olhar para ele.

- Bem...

- Apenas acho que tenho de afastar a concorrência... só isso... – ela olhou para ele encarando-o, esperava ver alguma reacção mas apenas viu o sorriso de Greg. – Estás a rir do quê, palhaço? – ela perguntou aquilo, mas logo desejou poder voltar atrás.

- Como hoje não tenho nada para fazer, vou seguir-te até ires para casa.

- Não falta muito.

- Que pena! Eu estava a tentar ganhar coragem para te convidar para sair, mas assim... – ele sorriu, ela percebeu ai que ele estava a tentar entrar no jogo.

- Ai é? Ainda bem que não vais perguntar... teria de te dar um grande não.

- E porquê?

- Porque... porque sim! – ela comeu um pedaço do bolo e ficou pensativa.

- Agora... porque me estás a seguir? Não tens mesmo mais nada para fazer?? – continuou ela.

- Tenho. Mas acho mais divertido seguir-te... a tua pedra preferida é o topaz?

Mina estranhou aquilo... mas respondeu que sim.

- Já entendo então toda a tua felicidade na joalharia...

- Estás a seguir-me desde essa hora???

- Sim, porquê? – ele olhou-a desafiando-a a contestar o que ele fazia.

- Por nada. – ele riu-se em resposta.

O silencio veio novamente e com ele, ambos começaram a ficar chateados..

- Podes falar eu não vou morder... – disse ele numa tentativa de a fazer dizer alguma coisa.

- Não tenho nada para dizer. 

- Posso então falar eu?

- ...

- Posso ou não?

Ela acabou de comer o bolo e ficou a olhar para ele, tinha a sensação de que não vinha dali nada de bom. Felizmente para ela, o seu intercomunicador começou a tocar sem parar. Ela tirou-o da mala.

- Mina... que se passa? – perguntou ela a quem apareceu no intercomunicador.

- A Jupiter está a ser atacada perto do centro comercial, já que estás perto intervém, nós devemos demorar algum tempo a chegar ainda! – dito isso Rei desligou.

Mina lembrou-se nesse momento que estava com Makoto. Olhou para Greg que parecia preocupado.

- Vens ou ficas ai? – perguntou ela começando a correr um direcção ao local do ataque.

- Venus Star Power, Make-Up! – ela transformou-se ao encontrar um sitio deserto.

Imediatamente pode perceber Jupiter caída no chão, a guerreira estava a tentar levantar-se com alguma dificuldade. O inimigo era um youma estranho. Parecia uma mulher com um vestido negro, na cara tinha algo como uma máscara e os seus olhos vermelhos eram a única coisa que realçava aquele aspecto.

Venus aproximou-se rapidamente empurrando Jupiter para o lado, mesmo a tempo de a salvar com uma torrente de água, que ao atingir o chão se transformou em gelo. Greg observava a mulher tentando encontrar algum ponto fraco e logo o encontrou. Partiu para cima dela, dando-lhe um pontapé na cabeça, fazendo a máscara que tapava a cara dela partir-se em duas e cair no chão. Venus sorriu ao perceber que o youma estava confuso, cobria o seu rosto e dava gritos de dor. Venus aproximou-se e soltou o seu _Crescent Beam_, certamente não ia destruir o adversário, mas daria algum tempo até à chegada da Sailor Moon.

- Fica de guarda, que eu vou só tentar acordar a Sailor Jupiter. – disse Venus, mais preocupada com Jupiter naquele momento.

As restantes Sailors apareceram nesse preciso momento. Sailor Moon tratava de acabar com o demónio, enquanto Mercury e Mars ajudavam Venus. 

Jupiter acordou alguns minutos depois, ao perceber que estavam todas destransformadas, também reverteu a sua transformação. Olhou para todos os lados procurando por Mina. Ao a ver...

- Como raios me deixas sozinha no Shopping!!! Nunca mais te convido para ires comigo a lado nenhum!!

- Mas Mako...

- Mas nada! Disseste que voltavas num instante e passaram-se muitos instantes e nada de ti!

- Desculpa.

- A culpa foi minha. – disse Greg aproximando-se.

- Pois! A culpa é sempre de quem está com ela!! Mina... 

- Desculpa, Mako... eu acabei por me esquecer das horas.

Makoto olhou para a amiga. – Esquece... mas se voltas a deixar-me pendurada... eu mato-te!!!

Todas se riram incluindo Makoto e Mina.

Minutos depois Mina via-se de novo sozinha com Greg, não sabia que mais fazer para tentar sair daquela situação e os seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos! Enquanto por um lado queria apenas perder-se naqueles olhos, por outro lado queria apenas dar-lhe um murro e mandá-lo dar uma volta..

- Podemos falar? – perguntou ela directamente, a sua expressão era séria e talvez por o rapaz começar a conhecer Mina bem demais sabia que ela tinha decidido esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e ficou a olhar para ela, apenas esperava pela pergunta..

- Afinal quem és tu e que queres de mim?

Greg sorriu, ela tinha acabado de lhe fazer as duas perguntas que ele queria evitar desde que tinha começado esta longa jornada à procura dela.

- Queres a verdade não é? – apesar dela não responder ele continuou. – Eu chamo-me Greg mesmo, caso estejas a duvidar e em relação ao que quero... eu queria mesmo voltar a ver-te.

- Só isso? Vieste da Inglaterra até aqui.. apenas para me ver?! Desculpa se desconfio.. – ela sorriu maldosa, sabia que havia ali mais qualquer coisa.. tinha de haver... 

- Tens de ter algum motivo mais forte. E é isso que eu quero saber.. por favor... – pediu ela suavemente, mas Greg percebia a determinação no seu olhar.

Ele olhou em redor, talvez procurando um sitio para onde fugir e se esconder.. mas não podia fugir mais, tinha passado a vida inteira a lutar pelos outros, talvez este fosse o momento..  

- Eu vim por ti, mas... acho que na verdade talvez quisesse provar que eras uma farsa-

- Uma farsa! Que queres dizer com isso? – interrompeu ela num grito.

- Eu queria no fundo que fosses apenas mais uma rapariga metida a heroina, que tivesse feito o que fez para ganhar fama e que agora ias em busca de um sitio onde houvesse ainda mais quem te aplaudisse, eu achei que- – Minako voltou a interromper.

- Mas eu... – ela pausou por um momento tentando pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido até agora, desde que este estranho rapaz tinha aparecido do nada e virado a sua vida do avesso.. – Foi por isso que me fizeste ir para aquele sitio... tu fizeste-me confrontar aqueles demónios para teres a certeza dos meus poderes... ou melhor... daquilo que eu fazia era cumprir o meu dever..

- Mas isso fez-me ver que sim.. tu és uma guerreira... fez-me ver como és determinada e que essa luz que irradia de ti não é apenas um efeito luminoso mas sim algo que vem de ti... – Greg aproximou-se de Mina e tocou-lhe a face... – Tu és especial... és uma guerreira corajosa e tu irás sempre triunfar, porque tens amigas como elas e pessoas que te amam como eu.

Mina abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa mas pensou melhor e calou-se.. ela fixou os olhos verdes de Greg e lembrou-se do primeiro dia que ele a tinha salvo, da primeira vez que tinha visto aquele olhar e... se apaixonado perdidamente..?! talvez fosse um exagero mas.. havia algo forte... houve algo que a atraia a ele como um íman e talvez fosse essa força que neste momento a fazia sorrir para ele.

- Luz luminosa?! Greg... que falta de imaginação... – ela riu-se e ele sorriu.

- Mas... – continuou ela um tempo depois de rir. – Acredito que tenhas razão que vou triunfar... porque tenho o meu planeta guardião e ele nunca me abandonará.. só isso pode explicar ter as outras guerreiras a lutar  a meu lado e ter-te a ti aqui por mim...

- Desculpa por ter duvidado de ti, mas eu acho que no inicio apenas quis que fosses outra pessoa! Alguém que não pudesse me intimidasse.. alguém que não me fizesse duvidar de mim mesmo... acho que apenas por quem eu não me pudesse apaixonar como me apaixonei por ti...

Ela sorriu e para surpresa de Greg abraçou-o com força. Ele respondeu ao abraço meio incerto ainda sem no fundo ter a certeza da razão dele. Algum tempo se passou e os dois ficaram assim sem fazer nenhum som nem menção de se separarem.

- Sempre pensei que havia algo de errado comigo.. desde aquele dia que tu me atormentavas.. o melhor os teus olhos... os pesadelos que afinal até podiam ter sido sonhos eram sempre contigo... pensei que finalmente estivesse livre de ti mas.. tu finalmente apareceste para me fazer render.. agora eu não consigo esquecer e eu não quero voltar atrás em nada... – ela afastou-se um bocado mas sem nunca quebrar o contacto visual com aqueles olhos verdes.

Greg sorriu e ela respondeu ao sorriso.

- Vais ficar?

Ele riu-se da pergunta. – Achas que eu tenho intenção de ir embora depois de te ter finalmente encontrado e saber que eu significo tanto para ti como tu para mim? Estás enganada de pensas que te livras facilmente de mim...

Ela abraçou-o novamente e deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na face.

- Mina... isto significa que acreditas que gosto mesmo de ti? Vais ficar comigo?

- Claro que sim... achas que pedia para ficares se não acreditasse em ti? Pateta!

Os dois beijaram-se e finalmente se entregaram aquilo que sentiam..

Mina sabia que os pesadelos tinham acabado, agora poderia sonhar com o seu príncipe encantado e esquecer todos os seus romances fracassados e com o tempo o seu coração poderia curar-se do desgosto que Allan lhe tinha causado e agora que cada vez mais se rendia a Greg, ela iria encontrar a felicidade a seu lado....

Ambos sabiam que tinham encontrado algo para deixar durar o resto das suas vidas, ainda não tinham a certeza do futuro... com aquilo que eles enfrentavam todos os dias nunca se podia ter... mas quem sabe se não era verdadeiro amor? Talvez os dois tivessem destinados a ficar juntos para sempre?! 

E para isso apenas tinham uma solução.. a única maneira de descobrir era viver esta paixão..

Fim

Espero receber as vossas criticas boas e até más!! Aqui está o meu mail... kittyblue@iol.pt

Caso queiram falar comigo sem ser através de e-mail...

O meu nr no icq é o 145672919 e o nickname que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc)

Obrigado a todos! Muitos Beijinhos!! ^-^

**Notas de Autor:**

* Uma pequena nota, neste 'nele'. Ela está a falar do Allan. Ela ainda não sabia do relacionamento deles mas já gostava muito dele, ela apenas estava com medo de ser rejeita. A parte a seguir já é depois da explosão, aqui ela já sabe... bem....continuem a ler... ^-^


End file.
